Avatar of the Zodiac
by Ezekiel Zeta Stigma
Summary: A high school girl is targeted by a figure calling himself Zelta Shade. Afterwards, both the Soul Society and the World of the Living are in danger. But what are Zelta's motives? One thing's for sure, nothing will be the same.
1. Reborn

**Bleach**

_The Zodiac…time and space in its entirety, condensed into 12 symbols…when invoked…power unleashed in which only the heavenly spirit can quell…now arise…Zelta Shade!_

**Karakura Town**

"Oh man, now I'm only five minutes from being late!" Kioku Kinshigan ran down the street. She usually never had to worry about getting to school on time, but her alarm clock was acting weird. First it went off two hours early, then (in addition to going off 20 minutes late) it began flashing the word "SOUL" over and over again in big red letters. After that confusion, she had to rush in order to get dressed, eat a quick breakfast, then run out the door. "Damn, what is going on today?" she asked herself in annoyance, "First my alarm clock goes out of whack, then I'm about to be late to school. What the hell is going on here? Crap, it looks like I need to take the shortcut." She turned into an alleyway. This route was cluttered with garbage but it was the fastest when it came to going to school. She continued to run.

_My, my…it looks like Big Brother's transfusion went on without a hitch…_

"Huh?" She froze, halfway down the alley. Did she just hear…?

…_wollaH…_

A tingling sensation made her shiver. What was…no…she was just imagining things.

…_ateZ edahS…_

"Glad to known you are alive and well…Shininju." Kioku turned round fast to see, blocking the entrance to the alley, a teenage boy dressed in a Jujitsu outfit (traditional looking top and pants) accompanied by slip-on shoes (Vans brand), socks, and over it all, a trench coat, all colored black. He had wild, night-black hair with shocking eyes, colored with a deep, electric blue. Across his right cheek, was a black symbol, Kanji most likely. And in his left hand, he held a sword with a black grip and guard and sheathed in a black scabbard.

"Wha-who are you? What did you call me?"

"Enough talk, Shininju-surrogate Kioku," the boy said, an icy but clam yet bemused edge to his voice. "Hey, you, capture her!" Huh?

…_**wollaH…**_

The tingling sensation hit her again as there was huge crash behind her, she turned to see…a monster?

"Wha-wha-what is th-that thing?" she almost screamed.

"You can see it? Good," the boy said. "That means you're beginning to mature. The Master Plan will soon be on its way. But for now…" He spoke a command to the white-masked monster again. "Trap her Fishface!" The monster lunged for her, Kioku screamed and shrunk back, closing her eyes against inevitable death, the monster roared, then…

…_luoS repaeR…_

The monster let out a cry of anguish and Kioku opened her eyes to see one of the monster's arms fall of, traces of blood hitting the ground.

"What?" the boy in black was just as surprised as she was. A streak of light split the monster's head in two and the thing dissolved into nothing.

"Hey…what's the big idea?" Where the monster once stood, stood a guy in a black kimono and carrying a sword that was as long as his body. He had a pleasant (if a little scary) face with brown eyes and spiky orange hair. "What were you doing, controlling a Hollow like that? Who the heck are you? You an old friend of Aizen?"

"Ha, you wish, Soul Reaper," the other guy shouted back. "This doesn't concern you in the slightest."

"My town, my concern. Who are you?"

…_?…_

"Hmm?"

"Huh?"

"Wha?"

"CRAP!" The kid in black started, sounding a tad nervous. "This will have to wait after all." He raised his hands in front of him and said: "Pseudo-Scorpio, Night-Sting!" Two bolts of purple and dark green lightning shot from his palms and hit Kioku in the chest. She fell back, a brief but overwhelming wave of pain having rolled through her. Her vision grew hazy…she hit the ground…the first figure disappeared…the world began fading to black…"Hello?…Can you hear me?…You're going to be alright…

To Be Continued


	2. Awaken

**Urahara's Shop**

"How is she doing?"

"She should be alright now Yorichi."

"Very good. Keep watch over her until Ichigo and the others return."

"Right."

The floor creaked and there was the sound of a door sliding shut. Where was she, and what happened to her? Kioku continued to think of these questions as she remained laying down. She would've opened her eyes and stood up, but she didn't like the sound of that man who left the room just then. She remained still, eyes closed, breathing slowly.

**Karakura Town**

"Where the heck is that creep?" Ichigo and Rukia stood on a roof, overlooking the surrounding area.

"Are you sure this guy wasn't just a rogue Soul Reaper?" Rukia asked, looking to the sky in thought.

"Of course I'm sure!" Ichigo snapped. "He had a black karate outfit, black shoes, a black trench coat, a sword, and some mark in Kanji on his face. He didn't look like a member of the Court Guard Squads, let alone someone from the Soul Society."

"You said he recognized Aizen's name. AND he had the ability to control Hollows."

"And speaking of abilities, his spiritual pressure was unusual and that attack he did on that girl was strange."

"Yeah, I know," Rukia sighed. "That's the only thing none of us know about. And that may be our fatal flaw in this issue."

"Oh, come on!" Ichigo groaned, "We're not getting anywhere. Let's head back to Urahara's."

**Urahara's Shop**

Kioku continued to play dead. It actually wasn't that hard, she just had to keep at least one of her hands busy to make sure she didn't fall asleep.

The door slid open again.

Kioku continued to softly tap the floor with the pointer finger of her left hand.

"How is she doing?" asked a new voice.

"I don't know, I'm actually worried."

"How so?"

"I healed her to the best of my ability, but she hasn't woken up. I'm sure I healed all internal injuries as well, so why won't she at least open her eyes?" It sounded as though the girl was on the verge of bursting to tears, she was that concerned about her?

"She's faking."

WHAT! NO FREAKING WAY!

There was a long pause. And then…

SMACK!

"Owww!" Kioku howled as a hand slapped her across her face. "What was that for?" she demanded, looking into the face of a girl who appeared to be about her age, had long hair, and had a ridiculously large set of boobs.

"You made me think I failed to heal you, you deceiving urchin!" the girl shouted back at her. Behind her stood a black-haired guy in an all-white outfit. He stood with his arms crossed and an irritated expression on his face.

"There you go, Orihime."

"Oh for crying out loud!" Kioku snapped, "Where am I and who the hell are you?"

"You're in the back room of a shop," replied the black-haired guy. "and WE brought you here so you wouldn't die!"

"uh…what?" Okay, I'm either dead, or I'm dreaming.


	3. Introductions

**Urahara's Shop**

Kioku remained sitting with her arms crossed. Across from her sat Orihime and Ishida, as well as two kids by the names of Jinta and Ururu, a large dark-skinned man who went by Tessai, and another dark-skinned guy who went by the name of Chad.

"Why are you keeping me here again?" Kioku asked, feeling annoyed rather then nervous.

"I would explain everything," answered the guy in an all-white outfit, cleaning his glasses, "but it will probably end up with you having more questions than answers."

"Actually, you would've done very well if you decided to," said a new voice. Into the room walked a man with a bucket-hat and baring a tray of tea. He set the tray down and a few of the others helped themselves. "Now then," the man spoke after sitting down and raising his arm slightly to allow a black cat to hop onto the table, "my name is Kisuke Urahara. You are currently residing in my shop in Karakura Town. And your is?"

"Kioku Kinshigan."

"Hmm…an interesting name. Anyhow," and switching to a much more upbeat tone of voice, "any feelings of drowsiness, anxiety, or insomnia?"

"Uh…what?"

"Common side effects of insanity and hallucinations."

"Is this about what happened in the alley way?" Kioku asked, beginning to understand what this is all about, but then she froze, checked her watch, then shrieked. "I missed half of the entire school day!" She fell forward onto the table, her forehead resting on the smooth wood. "This is bad! This is very very bad! My future is ruined! No more college! No more friends! No more possible romance options!"

"Oh, give it a rest. It's not the end of the world you know." It wasn't Kisuke, it was probably that Tessai in the corner.

"Shut up! You don't know how it's like to be a girl in this day and age!"

"Excuse me?"

A brief silence ensued as Kioku wondering what was out of place. She raised her gaze and shot a questioning look at Kisuke. He shook his head and pointed down at the table.

"Despite Yorichi's voice, she is actually female."

"That's right!" At that phrase, the cat laying on the table sat up, locked eyes with Kioku, then opened its mouth and said: "And just because you missed a single day of school doesn't mean your future is in shambles!"

What? No way. That is just not possible. Just not-

"A TALKING CAT!"

**Karakura Town, Warehouse District**

"Damn it," Zelta Shade lay on the ground against the wall of a warehouse which was used for what he suspected to be automobile production. He wrapped a bandage around his arm two more times before tying a knot. "That's the third time this week!" He said to himself, rubbing his eye with the palm of his left hand. "Dear God in heaven Origin," he looked up through a hole in the roof, "do you know what it feels like to be part of a Revolution that has only been dreamt of?

…I suspect you do."

**Urahara's Shop**

Ichigo and Rukia entered the shop just as a voice screamed out: "EITHER I'M DRUGGED OR I'M DEAD! THERES NO WAY THIS CAT IS TALKING!" They rushed into the meeting room to see the new girl staring wide-eyed at Yorichi in her cat form.

"What the hell is going on?" Ichigo demanded. The girl then looked up at him for a brief moment before suddenly jumping to her feet in surprise, gasping as though she just received an electric shock and pointing an accusing finger.

"You," she cried out, "you were that other creep! In the alleyway with that monster!"

"Heh, nice to see you too," said Ichigo, now understanding what most likely happened in the shop when he and Rukia were out.

"What is going on here?" the girl continued on, "Who are you? What happened to me? Why is this happening? What in the name of heaven is a Shininju-surogate? What was that thing that looked like a mon-"

"WHAT!" This time Ichigo, Urahara, Tessai, Uyru, and Yorichi shouted at once. The girl shrank back, suddenly frightened at the reaction.

"Wha…I…"

"Did I hear you correctly?" Urahara asked calmly, despite his shaken demeanor. "Did that other person mention the Shininju?"


	4. Talk of Memories

**Urahara's Shop**

Kioku Kinshigan did her best not to ask too many questions. After the others finished filling her in on the existence of Soul Reapers, Hollows, Quincys, Arrancars, and the war against Aizen, Kioku took a deep breath and looked at everybody.

"Okay, I think I understand…mostly…about what you're talking about. But you still haven't explained to me what a Shinenju is."

"Shinenjus are a special matter all by themselves," said Urahara. "Let me explain just a little bit further:

Souls actually migrate between the World of the Living and the Soul Society. However, ever once in a while there are some souls that break off from this cycle of transmigration and cluster together to create, in short, another dimension. In this dimension, the souls become Blanks. Blanks are souls who don't have their memories. The memories in question manifest themselves into a single entity, this is called the Shinenju."

"So the Shinenju is basically memory?"

"Correct."

"This is bad." Ichigo was pacing by one of the windows, hands behind his back and shoulders hunched over slightly. Kioku had to admit that he looked strange when he wasn't dressed in his kimono. With just a t-shirt, pants and socks, he looked like a grumpy high school student with abnormal colored hair.

"What's wrong Ichigo?" asked Uryu, the Quincy. Ichigo leaned back against the wall, pressing his hand against his forehead.

"None of you probably remember Senna, do you?"

"Senna?" Urahara inquired, scratching his head. "Hold on, I think I have something." He got up and went to a small table with a drawer. Pulling the drawer open and withdrawing a small notebook. He returned to his seat and flipped the notebook open, skimming over the content with a finger. "Oh, here. Incident involving the fallen House of Ryōdoji. Shinenju manifestation identified as Senna; dark hair, amber eyes- hmm? Oh…" Urahara's hat seemed to slide off a little. "You have some memory Ichigo. And your assumption is correct, it is her."

"What about me?" Kioku asked, becoming annoyed. Urahara then flipped the book over and pointed to a sketch on the page. Kioku leaned in to get a better look, and then froze. "N-no-no way," she stammered.

The sketch was of her, an almost perfect match. The only differences were that she was wearing a black kimono with a sash around her waist and had her hair tied back with a ribbon. "So…" she faltered then started again. "So…I'm just…a collection of…memories?" She began to shake, wondering, or rather hoping, if this was just a bad dream.

"No," Urahara spoke again. "It is quite obvious that you were born and raised in the World of the Living. However, you happen to be closely, if not completely identical to Senna. That Hollow you saw in the ally was your first, right?"

"Yes."

"Then something must've happened to you before today. Did the stranger say anything specific?"

"Well…" she racked her brain, trying to remember. "Um…he said something about…a Master Plan…and I think he…I think he said something about an ex- oh! I think he said something about 'Big Brother's transfusion' or something like that."

"A blood transfusion?" asked Uryu.

"Maybe you were given something when you went to the hospital at one point." Orihime suggested.

"Or maybe this 'Big Brother' did something else to you when you were very young," said the cat.

"Hold on; Ichigo, I just realized something," said the girl with short dark hair, Rukia. "How did you even remember Senna? A Shinenju isn't part of the natural world, so once the Shinenju is gone then all memories disappear as well."

"I did forget," said Ichigo, "for a while at least."

**Zelta Shade's Hideout**

Zelta tossed water on his face and rubbed his eyes. The injury he had bandaged earlier won't be a problem, he thought as he traced over the Kanji on his cheek.

"Soul" is what the sign meant. He gave his head a quick shake.

"Okay then, time to get back out there."


	5. Rolling Star

**Urahara's Shop**

This time, Ichigo had the full spotlight. He told everyone in great detail about the incident with the Clan of Darkness and Senna. He then told everyone about the ribbon he found a few days afterward.

"So it was the same ribbon Senna had in her hair," Urahara surmised after Ichigo finished. "A memory trigger, and a very good one at that. But that still doesn't answer the real issue here." Urahara thought for a moment before speaking up again. "In any case, there is something I would like you all to do." He then presented another file. "Any of you heard of the Rolling Star?"

"Sounds familiar," said Ichigo, scratching his chin, "but it doesn't ring a bell."

"Isn't it a club of some sort?" asked Chad. That rang a bell.

"Oh, its a hangout for young school students," Kioku inputed, "Some of my friends went there, they said it was kind of cool."

"So why do you want us to look at an adolescent club house?" asked Rukia.

"Because there's something fishy going on over there," said Urahara, he explained further. "It was established only last week by someone by the name of Cyrus Eadrom-Dorcha. He's an English immigrant of Welsh descent. Very clever and quite cunning. He can only be about eighteen, but his business is 100% leggit. Normally I would ignore something that unusual, but something else happened that stirred my interest. I just resupplied my store the day before yesterday, and I happened to be walking by the Rolling Star when I sensed strange spiritual pressure being emitted. I tried to sneak in later but there is a surprising number of both human and spiritual surveillance measures."

"So this Cyrus person could be the one we're looking for?" asked Uyru.

"Not likely, but it's worth looking into. Cyrus may be an ally, or a new enemy, I cannot say which for sure. So you lot will have to find out on your own."

"Alright," said Ichigo, crossing his arms, "so how are we supposed to sneak into this place?"

"Oh, you can leave that to me!" announced a suddenly joyful Orihime. The boys all adopted a look of possible horror.

"Well," observed Rukia, "this is going to be interesting."

* * *

><p><strong>outside of the Rolling Star<br>****later**

"Well, at least this wasn't as bad as I thought it would be."

They all stood a block down from the Rolling Star. They were all dressed in an assortment of clothes that would suggest that they were getting ready to go to a concert of some sort.

"I'm not complaining or anything," said Ichigo, "but do I have to wear this hat?" He gestured to the flat cap he was wearing with a basket ball jersey, skinny jeans, studded belt, sneakers, and a leather jacket. Orihime, wearing a knee-length skirt with a blouse and a pink zip-up sweater, whacked Ichigo on the back of the head.

"Don't don't complain about the outfit, everything compliments each other." Kioku, still wearing her evergreen school uniform, took a sideways glance at Rukia.

"Uh...does she always act like this?"

"Actually this is the first time I saw her like this, so I'm not so sure." Rukia then rubbed the back of her neck. "Kioku?"

"Yeah?"

"Umm...how do I look?" Kioku looked her up-and-down. Rukia was wearing a black dress that came down just below her knees along with a white scarf around her shoulders and a white sash around her waist. She also had on black dress shoes with half-inch heels and a black necklace with a diamond as the centerpiece.

"Actually, you look great!" It was true, the dress really looked good on her, almost perfect.

"Alright," said Uryu, wearing an all white outfit under a white duster and a white knit-cap. "Urahara said to be careful. This Cyrus person probably isn't a threat, but we don't know what he's like either. So let's get in, look around, then meet back out here in an hour. Sound alright?"

"Sounds good to me," said Ichigo.

"Yeah," said Chad, wearing cargos, multi-colored t-shirt, and a heavy windbreaker.

**Rolling Star, interior**

[My Generation (Yui) - Play]

Music played in the neon lit club as some musicians preformed on stage. Teens and a few adults were either socializing, dancing on the dance floor, or getting something to eat in the dinner section. There was also an arcade on the floor above with an indoor balcony that overlooked the main floor. Ichigo and Chad went separate ways as Orihime went with Uryu and Kioku stayed close to Rukia. Chad wandered into the dinner section and sat down at the bar. There weren't any alcoholic beverages on the menu, probably because this was a place for kids. Chad ordered a samwich and a glass of water then kept his ears open. Orihime and Uryu meandered through the crowd on the main floor, attempting to eavesdrop on anything that could be of some help. Of course there wasn't much. Kioku and Rukia started in the arcade.

"I just fail to understand these things." Kioku looked at Rukia when she said this.

"What things?"

"Just...all this, everything that humans do when they aren't doing anything essential. Like stuff people do for fun."

"Wow, you really are from someplace else."

"Yeah."

"Umm, forgive me for prying, but don't you get...homesick?" Rukia crossed her arms in thought.

"Actually...no."

"No?"

"When I started coming to the world of the living, I thought I would get homesick. But then I was forced to stay here, due to certain circumstances. After a while, I began feeling very much at home in the world of the living. And if it wasn't for Ichigo, then I would've never made it through."

"Ichigo?"

"Yes, when I first met him, he was just a human with strong resolve who wanted to protect his family. When a Hollow attacked his home, I shared my power with him so that he could defeat it. I soon became indebted to him. He saved my life so many times that saying a simple thank you wouldn't even suffice. His entire world was changed because of me, and he has never hated me for it." Kioku looked at her with surprise. Was she in l-

[My Generation - Fade Out]

**_...edahSatleZ..._**

Kioku gasped and placed a hand to her forehead, flinching as a sinister feeling came over her. She had felt this feeling before! She felt the feeling go through her again, stronger this time. She shivered violently and nearly collapsed stumbling forward before finding herself in Rukia's arms.

"Kioku!" Rukia brought Kioku onto the indoor balcony and sat her down in a chair. She was still shaking uncontrollably.

"Wh-wh-ats-g-g-goin-o-on?" Kioku whimpered, tears beginning to trickle down her face. "Whats ha-happening t-t-to mu-me?" Rukia felt Kioku's forehead then focused her spirit energy. Everything darkened in her mind's eye until only she remained with an endless forest of spirit ribbon. As expected, she found that two of the ribbons weren't white. Ichigo, as a Soul Reaper, was a red ribbon. But the other ribbon startled Rukia. As she expected, it was Kioku's spirit ribbon, but it was more than just a different color. The ribbon itself was a vibrant blue, but speckled along the entire length were a mix of orange and lime green splotches that writhed and meandered amid the blue. Rukia cringed as she reached out and fingered the blue part of the ribbon.

**...edahSatleZ...**

Rukia opened her eyes and became alert, a realization seeping in. "Kioku, listen to everything I say. Have you felt something like this before?" Kioku, still shaking, quickly nodded. "Okay, listen, what you're feeling is called spiritual pressure. It's how Soul Reapers are able to identify Spirits, Hollows, and anything else with a soul. I don't know why it's causing you pain, but you need to try and listen to it."

"But-"

"I wish I can help you with the pain, I truly do; but you also need to focus. Now, when did you first feel this spiritual pressure? Think hard."

"W-w-when he-he was...him...that guy!"

"What?" Rukia's pulse quickened, dread starting to fill her.

"THAT GUY! HIM!"

"Then...that means...he's here."

* * *

><p>Ichigo didn't wander around among the other people on the dance floor. Instead, he meandered around the edge of the first floor until he found a door labeled with a sign that said: "Staff Only." Not seeing any visible sign of a security alarm, checked to see if the door was locked, then stepped through and let the heavy door close behind him.<br>So much for Hat-&-Clogs' worries about security, Ichigo thought. He continued down the hall until he found a stair case, which he then went up two flights. The club was a four-story building so there should be staff all through the third floor. Who knows, maybe he'll be able to eavesdrop on something.

_...edahSatleZ..._

He felt a spike in the spiritual pressure and focused in on it. He continued down the corridor until he came to a door marked: Inside Balcony. He knelt beside the door and eased it open a crack.

"Why don't you forget about this scheme of yours?" Someone was talking. "There are other things you will have to worry about in the near future."

"Mind your own business!" That voice! It was the guy from the alley, he was sure of it! The second voice continued. "I just have one request, get me to the Soul Society!" What?

"That's a tall order."

"What are you talking about? Can't you just put together a gate or something?"

"Do I look like a Soul Reaper to you? Creating a that kind of gate is beyond my capabilities."

"Don't give me that Cyrus! Or is it...Cysgod...Far-Traveling Alchemist? I know what you are capable of and I know where you come from! So stop giving me crap about you being unable to do what I ask of you!"

"You're not in any position to argue."

"And you can't afford to let everyone know about your dirty little secret."

"Nevermind that; compared to me, that 'Big Brother' of yours would be more of a problem to the average human societal system if it were revealed."

"Big Brother is the reason for my existence. Of course, someone like you wouldn't even know what it's like to be a brother. So sad really, I could swear-" There was a brief scuffle and someone cried out in pain in sync with a loud "thunk." The first voice, Cyrus, spoke again; this time in a low and almost venomous tone.

"You listen and listen well. Don't you ever bring that subject up again unless you want to lose your head! Now, there is a way to transport yourself to the Soul Society, and I will give you the basic principle. However, you maybe required to implement some methods that you yourself are incapable of."

"What are those methods?"

"That's for you to figure out. You've already caused more than enough trouble for me. The Soul Reapers already know who you are, Zelta Shade."

"So what? I can take them."

"But I can't; I have no intention on fighting the Soul Society. And to make matters worse, they have already figured out that I'm assisting you!"

"So what? Just tell me about the methods, I'll leave and never see you again. There's no way any of the Soul Reapers will know-"

"Except for the one who's been eavesdropping by the door!"

Uh-oh. Ichigo jumped to his feet and took off, dashing down the corridor. Good thing he moved too. Not two seconds and the door he was listening through was blown of its hinges and the figure in black he confronted earlier came into the hallway, sheathed sword in hand. "You again? Damn all!"

"Speak for yourself," Ichigo retorted, grabbing his Substitute's badge. His body fell back to the floor as Ichigo stood in full Soul Reaper garb, sword in hand. "You aren't getting away this time!"

"Like you're the on to stop me," Zelta said with a mild sneer. Then he gave an exasperated sigh and gripped the handle of his sword. "Too bad really, I was hoping not to use this until later." One fluid motion and he drew his sword, the blade as black as night and perfectly straight. Ichigo felt a surge of spiritual pressure and realized something.

"That sword, its a zanpaktou isn't it?" Both of them readied themselves.

"I can't use kido, but I can still take you on regardless."

"What makes you so damn confident?"

"Because I have the power of the zodiac within me...and my zanpaktou is superior to even the blade of the Chief Captain of the 13 Court Guard Squads!"


	6. Fighting the Zodiac

**the Rolling Star**

_Zelta Shade drew his sword, the blade as black as night and perfectly straight. Ichigo felt a surge of spiritual pressure and realized something._

_"That sword, its a zanpaktou isn't it?" Both of them readied themselves._

_"I can't use kido, but I can still take you on regardless."_

_"What makes you so damn confident?"_

_"Because I have the power of the zodiac within me...and my zanpaktou is superior to even the blade of the Chief Captain of the 13 Court Guard Squads!"_

* * *

><p>"Orihime! Ishida!" Rukia hurried over to the pair, while supporting a trembling Kioku.<p>

"Rukia, what is it? What happened to her?"

"Find Chad and Ichigo! That guy is here!"

* * *

><p>Ichigo and Zelta charged at each other, their zanpaktou meeting in a shower of sparks. They separated and engaged again, both trying to outmaneuver each other while at the same time making sure that their blades didn't get stuck in the walls or ceiling. From the hole in the wall, where there used to be a door, a young man with dark blonde hair, a grayish-blue shirt, dark gray pants, and lace-less black shoes stood and observed the fight. {see the avatar on my profile to get a better picture} Well this is just brilliant, he thought, just when he thought he had enough trouble as it is. He strode to the steel railing of the indoor balcony, scanning the crowd two floors below.<br>It was getting late, and most of the people were already trickling out. The Rolling Star is place of _fun_ after all, not _pleasure_. People didn't stay throughout the night, but that didn't matter. What did matter was that the customers kept coming back.  
>His eyes alighted on a small group in one of the lounge areas near the main entrance. He closed his eyes and focused a little while ignoring the sound of either Ichigo or Zelta impacting the walls. "Allies of the Soul Society," he quietly said to himself. "That just figures. Hopefully there won't be a big mess for me to pick up." There was a loud crash in the hallway and he turned to see a section of wall getting blown out. "Oh dear..."<p>

"Why the hell is your zanpaktou so ridiculously large anyhow?"

"None of your business!" Ichigo swung his zanpaktou in a wide arc, now having enough room to move. Zelta deflected the strike then pointed two of his fingers at Ichigo.

"Pseudo-Aries!" A surge of light blue energy shot from Zelta's fingers and impacted Ichigo in the chest. Ichigo cried out as he flew back and literally smashed through a wall, landing on the floor of another office.

* * *

><p>"Did you feel that?" Uryu started, stiffening at the wave of abnormal spiritual pressure.<p>

"Yeah, that's the stranger's spiritual pressure," reported Rukia, handing Kioku to Orihime. "Get her out of here, and wait by the front door."

"Right," Inoue nodded and quickly took Rioku toward the front door. Chad came over.

"Something's going on?" he asked and the others nodded. Rukia readied her soul-pill.

"Alright, lets go!"

* * *

><p>"Damnit!" Ichigo gingerly got to his feet and readied held up his zanpaktou. "What the hell was that? You did something similar when you attacked that girl!"<p>

"Kioku you mean?" pondered Zelta as he stepped through the hole. "Yes, that is my power. Are you aware of the zodiac?"

"The zodiac? You mean those star constellations that people use for horoscopes?"

"Yes. The zodiac originally meant a lot more in the old days than it does now; but the power still exists, just waiting to be acknowledged. And I alone am capable of acknowledging it to the fullest and in it's entirety."

"What makes you so sure?" Zelta smirked, then his eyes narrowed and glanced to the side.

"Pseudo-Taurus!" A "wave" of red light surged from the open palm of Zelta's hand in order to block both a strike from Rukia's zanpaktou and six Spirit Arrows from Uryu's Quincy Bow. Rukia and Uryu were forced back, grunting as the force of Zelta's attack impacted them.

"Ichigo!"

"Rukia! Uryu! This guy isn't using kido!"

"Yeah, we know that!" Ishida snapped, standing behind a corner of wall. "Don't tell me you had to fight him in order to find out."

"Shut up! You get on my nerves whenever you brag!"

"Pseudo-Scorpio!" A bolt of dark green and purple lighting shot across the room and hit Uryu in the chest.

"Gah-" The Quincy cried out falling flat on his back.

"Uryu has been hit!" Rukia shouted.

"You jerk!" Ichigo yelled, charging at Zelta yet again. "You did the same thing to that Kioku girl!" Zelta deflected Ichigo's strike and swung his zanpaktou in an attempt to counter. Ichigo blocked the strike then held his ground, trying to force Zelta back. "Is that you're strategy? Take out whoever is the weakest first?"

"So you would like it if someone was firing projectiles at YOU all day! Off my case! Toilet face!"

"What did you just call me?" They broke apart and Ichigo charged yet again. But this time, Zelta went low and brought his zanpaktou up so that it was vertical with his body. The blade reflected Ichigo's zanpaktou and forced Ichigo forward. Zelta quickly dropped his back to the floor and brought his feet up, kicking Ichigo in the chest.

"Time to fly!" Zelta cat-called as Ichigo careened over him. Ichigo cried out as he flew across the room and made another hole in the wall. Only this time, it wasn't into another office.

Ichigo burst through the wall and fell two stories, making a large indentation on the dance floor.

"You have _got_ to be _kidding me!_" Cyrus snapped. Despite the fact that everyone was leaving, there were still some customers lingering around. Many of whom screamed and started running toward the exit. Cyrus sighed. "Well that just figures. I guess I would have to kick-out these home-wreckers myself."


End file.
